


it's in your touch

by tsurakutemo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, Genderswap, girl!Harry, girl!Zayn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 08:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/795910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsurakutemo/pseuds/tsurakutemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn has really soft thighs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's in your touch

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written genderswap or femslash before, so I'm starting out cautiously. Too cautiously, maybe. I just really wanted to write about soft thighs and cute underwear. The title has got nothing to do with the fic, again. I'm just really uncreative.

Zayn has really soft thighs.

Harry doesn't know why this comes as a surprise, but it does, and she spends a long time laying down with her head tucked on top of one, trailing her fingertips over them. They're smooth, completely hairless, and that's fascinating. She's never bothered shaving her own thighs before, always stopping at the kneecaps, but she's starting to change her mind about it.

She glances up, and Zayn's leaned back against her pillows with her eyes closed, seemingly perfectly content with letting Harry indulge herself, so that's what she does. She turns her head and presses her lips over the skin, skimming the inside of her thigh briefly with her hand, and Zayn shifts a bit.

“Are you enjoying yourself?” she asks, her voice as relaxed as her posture.

Harry hums in response, pecking her thigh wherever she can reach, which isn't really very far.  
“Do you think it's possible to leave a lovebite on your thigh?” she asks. Zayn laughs, and it makes her thighs shake. It's strangely endearing.

“I suppose you can try,” she says, but lifts her thigh a bit. “C'mon, sit up. It's not fair that I'm the only one in my underwear.”

“You can always lose those, too,” Harry says and grins, but dutifully sits up. Zayn only smiles and waits.

Harry tugs her t-shirt off and then lays down and unbuttons her jeans, wriggling them over her hips and down, kicking them off the bed. When she pushes back up and turns, Zayn's grinning at her.

“What?” Harry asks and frowns, looking down at herself. She doesn't see anything wrong, nothing Zayn hasn't seen before. Her extra nipples haven't suddenly turned green and she hasn't gotten a rash or anything. It's just herself and her underwear.

“Is that Snoopy on your bra? Really, Haz?”

“Oh shut up,” Harry grumbles when she realises what Zayn was finding funny, “it's cute. We can't all own only black underwear with laces that make you look like you walked right out of a fashion magazine.”

Zayn laughs again and reaches out, pulling her down next to her. “I was just teasing. I think it's cute, too.”

Harry smiles and stretches out along the bed, hooking a leg over Zayn's.

“This is nice,” she says, and Zayn nods in agreement. Harry considers, then rolls over and settles herself between Zayn's legs instead.

“Do you ever stay still?” Zayn complains.

Harry smiles and nuzzles into her tummy. “Nope.”

Zayn shakes her head and cards a hand through Harry's curls, and Harry preens up at her, sliding her arms around her waist.

“So I was thinking of getting a nipple pierced,” she says conversationally. “What do you think? Maybe with a hoop?”

“I think you're kind of crazy. Management and possibly Liam will all have a heart attack, because that's probably going to be shown to the world at some point, considering your enjoyment of nudity.” Zayn deadpans. “But hey, it's your body. If it's something you really want, then why not? It does go with all your tattoos.”

Harry pouts. “Will you come with me? You can hold my hand. Get another in your ear, too, maybe.”

“Yeah, maybe,” Zayn answers. “We'll see. What would you do with a hoop, anyway? Isn't that just going to get in the way?”

“Nipple clamps!” Harry replies cheerfully. Zayn can only shake her head at her. _Again_.

“You're really weird.”

“Oh hush,” Harry replies. “You're just as weird.” She kisses Zayn's stomach and sighs as she turns her head to the side and shifts until she's comfortable. They're silent for a long while after that. Harry's lost in thoughts and Zayn's drowsing. There's a steady pitter-patter of rain against the window, and they've got no lights on, mostly because Zayn can never be arsed to – especially not now that she's so comfortable – so it's slightly dark, even if it's just somewhere around 3PM.

“I kind of want to eat you out.” Harry says suddenly. “Can I do that?”

When she glances up, Zayn's raised an eyebrow at her, and she smiles sweetly in return.

“Maybe later,” Zayn says after a moment, tapping a fingertip against her lips when she pouts. Harry's tongue flicks out to lick over it and she smiles. “I'm hungry, let's eat first?”

Harry considers this for a long moment before nodding and getting up, scooting over so Zayn can sit up properly as well. “Okay. Do I have to get dressed?”

“I'm not gonna make you if you don't want to,” is Zayn's answer as she gets up from the bed. She goes over to her closet to grab a t-shirt and pulls it over the head as she turns back. “Come on, you're ordering.”

“Why am I always ordering?” Harry asks as she gets out of bed and trips over her discarded clothing. “I can never decide what I want.”  
“It's a compromise,” Zayn calls over her shoulder. “I make the decisions, you call.”

“You're bossy,” Harry retorts as she jogs down the hall to catch up with her and fastens herself to her back. “I like it.”

“Your mind is constantly in the gutter, isn't it?”

“Where else would it be? It's so easy.”

Zayn rolls her eyes, but she's smiling as she tries to look at her over her shoulder, and Harry smiles right back and kisses her shoulder.

“Hey Zayn,” she whispers and grins as if her next words are going to be part of a conspiracy.

“Hey Harry,” Zayn whispers back and turns, sliding her arms around her waist.

“I really, really like you.” Harry murmurs and leans close, kissing her nose. Zayn chuckles – because Zayn doesn't _giggle_ , Harry's been told three times too many – and kisses her nose right back

“I really, really like you too.”

Harry beams, and it continues being the most beautiful thing Zayn has ever seen.


End file.
